


Lakeside For A Weekend

by Bouzingo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Genderqueer Character, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT4, Samcentric, Vacation, very little superheroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Natasha, Bucky and Steve go to their cottage. Implementing my headcanons for ace Steve and genderqueer Bucky. Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakeside For A Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoebats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoebats/gifts).



They go on roadtrips. They pile into Sam’s cruddy station wagon and drive to the forest. Natasha has a nice cottage there. It’s a little removed from cottage country and there’s no wifi, just a landline. The bed isn’t big enough for the four of them, so they’ve set up a couple of futons on the ground floor and sleep there instead.

Sam loves it at the cottage. He’d never been much of a city mouse despite his best efforts, and honestly the solitude does him good. And even just two days where they have each other’s undivided attention is wonderful.

Steve wears a beautiful Fair Isle sweater Bucky made for him at the cottage. Natasha drinks coffee and makes desserts, things she never does anywhere else. Bucky talks less, but smiles more. They sit on the porch like an old married bunch and feed each other warm upside-down cake, watch the lake while it does nothing in particular.

Bucky can play the ukulele. This is the only place they play it. They’ll hum a song and accompany themself with the pertinent chords. Sam and Natasha both suspect that Bucky has a fine singing voice, but when they ask Steve, he just smiles and asks Bucky to do _Mood Indigo_ again.

Lounging on their futon with a book and Natasha curled up and sleeping on his lap, Sam can’t help but notice that Steve is drawing them. It’s nighttime and they’ve lit a couple of candles. Bucky’s outside, drinking tea and looking at the moonlit lake. It’s a habit of theirs to post themself as a lookout of some kind on these nights of solitude. It relaxes them, so nobody worries.

“You’re going to kill your eyes,” Sam says. “Turn on a light, for God’s sake.”

Steve crooks an eyebrow.

“I like this lighting,” he says. “You’re both beautiful.”

“Call me beautiful one more time, Rogers,” Sam warns, but he’s smiling.

“I went to art school,” Steve says, a grin making its way slowly up his face. “I’m trained to find the beauty in everyone, no matter how deep down it is.”

“Oh fuck you, Captain America,” Sam laughs, but quiets when Natasha begins to stir. They lapse into silence. Bucky comes inside, smiling at both Steve and Sam and putting their cup in the sink.

“All correct out there, Bucky?” Steve asks.

“All correct,” Bucky confirms. “Birds nest on that old birch near the dock. Robins I reckon.”

It’s a lot for them to say, all at once. Sam sometimes forgets what Bucky sounds like talking. Bucky peels off their overlarge shirt and lies down on the futon, wearing only their stripey leggings and hogging an overlarge quilt. Steve joins them not long after, leaving his drawing half-finished on the table. The candles burn themselves out.

Bad dreams still follow them, but it’s easier when they’re together. And in the morning, they’re relatively well-rested. Sam enlists Natasha to help him with pancakes. She leans against Sam’s chest, clearly hoping he doesn’t notice her going overboard with the chocolate chips in the batter.

“You going to want pancakes with your chocolate, Nat?” he teases, and Natasha kisses him, lips tasting like chocolate and batter. “All right then. But you have to have some fresh fruit with that.”

Natasha grins, and stays out of Sam’s way while he flips the pancakes. Sam brings finished pancakes to the other two. Bucky takes the maple syrup from Natasha, and slathers it on their pancakes which are already maybe sixty percent chocolate. Natasha says something in Russian, and Bucky smiles, bringing a forkful to her face.

“Why do we ever go back?” Steve asks wistfully when Sam sits beside him. “Why don’t we just stay here?”

“You want to retire already, old man?” Sam says, but he understands. These weekends in the country are really the only time they all four of them are together, and while their bed is never empty, they can still feel the absence and the worry of one of them being gone. 

“Can’t imagine what it would be like, Steve. We’d be out of our minds with cabin fever by the time a week passed,” Natasha says.

“Probably,” Steve says, spearing a pancake. “Maybe we could make a superhero team. It works for the Fantastic Four.”

“I want to get married,” Bucky mutters, mostly to their pancakes. Everyone stops and looks at them. “Want to have a ring on my finger. Your fingers.”

“James,” Natasha says. “Are you proposing to us?”

Bucky shrinks at the question.

“Going fishing,” they finally say, even quieter than before, and stands up abruptly. Their metal hand is clenched tight against their side.

The other three sit there, stunned for a minute.

“I didn’t think Bucky would be the one to ask,” Sam finally admits.

“We should see if they're all right,” Steve says. They all get up, leaving their pancakes.

Bucky is sitting on the dock, fishing. Their expression is blank, and though they notice the others Bucky doesn’t acknowledge them. Steve sits down with them, and puts an arm around their shoulder.

“I’ve wanted to marry you since I was sixteen,” he says with a small smile.

Bucky bites their lip, and looks up.

“I don’t remember that,” they say.

“That’s because I never asked,” Steve says, regret plain in his eyes.

Bucky props up their fishing rod, and turns to the other three. They look small and uncertain.

“You are all so _beautiful_ ,” they say, rattles their metal hand against the dock. “And I still don’t know if I deserve you.”

“For what you’ve suffered, you deserve more,” Sam says, and sits down with Bucky and Steve. “We love you. I never thought I’d get something like this either, but this is wonderful. I can’t see a better way to spend my life than with you three.”

“Natalia?” Bucky asks. She just smiles.

“I love you all,” she says. “And I’ve always wanted a big wedding.”

They sit like that, on the dock, for a long time. Natasha kisses Bucky first, then Sam, and then she hugs Steve because Steve doesn’t really like anything apart from hugs.

“Let’s stay a couple more days,” Sam says, lying down on the dock and gazing up at the sky. There aren’t any clouds.


End file.
